


A Recovery Tale

by Knightiss



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightiss/pseuds/Knightiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up and not knowing who is holding your hand is sadder than you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It seems everyone is eager to set off.” Toriel spoke in her soft motherly voice.  She turned and looked at the small child that was looking up at her. “Frisk, you came from this world right? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?”

Frisk took only a moment to decide before she spoke. “I want to stay with you.”

Toriel blushed. “What? Frisk, you really are a funny child. If you would had said that earlier, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind.” Toriel laughed. “Well, I suppose if you really do not any other place to go, I will do my best to take care of you for as long as you need. All right?” Toriel held on her hand. “Now, come along.” Frisk took it happily and they started to walk down the mountain. “Everyone is waiting for us.” As they walked further down the mountain and into the trees darkness started to close over them.

Frisk tried to ask what was happening, but Toriel didn’t seem to notice. The darkness grew larger and larger and soon Toriel was gone and Frisk was all alone. Their head started to hurt a lot, and their body seemed to be really heavy and hard to move.  Their where scared. Until they started to hear some voices.

“Honestly . Would it kill you to not leave your socks all over Frisk’s room?”

“Relax  there just ‘hanging’ around.”

“GAAA.”

Frisk called out but nobody came. They waited longer.

“Frisk, can you hear me. It’s . I know you don’t know me, but. Well I know you. And I want you to know that, I’m not mad at you for what happened. Please wake up Darling.”

Waited longer.

“, please.”

“I’m not talking about this in front of my child.”

“It’s not like they can hear us.”

“I can’t believe you just said that .”

Frisk was getting tired. She wanted to go to sleep.

“Frisk.” Something about the tone of this voice made Frisk worried. “Frisk, you know. This is all giving everyone a bad time. The other doctors, not Doc , the ones that think you are a lost cause. They want to take you away from us. I know you’re in there. Please. I’m not mad at you Frisk. You don’t need to feel bad for what you did to . We all know it was an accident. You can wake up. There are a lot of people waiting for you.”

Frisk tried to find some sort of light something.

“ tells us we need to stay determined. But I don’t think we can. I give up Frisk. I can’t wait anymore.”

Frisk saw it. Just a small glowing star. They ran to it. “You are determined Frisk you’ve stayed alive this long. But, maybe it’s time to reset to a new life.”

The light grew. Frisk reached and as soon as their hand touched it, the darkness was whipped away. At first frisk was blinded, all they heard was some strange beeping. They slowly opened their eyes to see that they were in a room. A hospital room it seemed. They felt something soft and saw that they were covered in white blankets. But in their other hand was another human hand. It was tan and had some scars. Frisk followed the hand to its source and saw some man. His eyes were wide and in shock.  “Frisk?” The man was tan like his hand. He had blue eyes that seemed to glow, and his hair was short and black. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. His face turned into a huge smile.  “FRISK!”

Before they knew what was going on they felt this strangers arms around them. “Um.” Frisk spoke, their voice was harsh. “Who. Are. You?”

The man didn’t say anything, but she felt him shake. 


	2. what could go wrong

Frisk sat all alone in the room they had awoken in. The strange man left without a word. Looking around the room they saw a lot of balloons, pictures, stuffed animals, and golden yellow flowers. “Flowey.” They muttered to themselves. What had happen to him?

Frisk reached as best they could towards a photo. Their arms felt like jelly and their hands didn’t want to listen. They got a hold of one and took a look at it. Frisk recognized herself and the man from the room in the photo. They held a trophy that said ‘first place’. Frisk wondered what that meant. Did they win something?

“Ahem.” Frisk looked towards the sound. A doctor stood there, at least that what she thought she was. She had short blond hair and glasses. She seem to be fidgeting nervously in her doctor’s coat.  “Hello Frisk.”

“Hello.” Frisk answered in their naturally quiet voice. “Um, where am I? Who are you?”

The doctor came more into the room and sat next the bed. “My name is Doctor Allison. I don’t know how much you remember, but you had a bad accident. You’ve been in a coma for quite a while.”

“How long?”

“It’d be a year next. Next week.” Doctor Allison answered. “If you don’t mind Fr-frisk. I have to, um, check, your vitals.”

“Where’s my family?”

“Hm?”

“My family, my friends. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus,”

“Frisk.”

“What about the rest of the monsters? Are they ok?”

“Frisk.”

“Are humans being kind?”

“Frisk. I. don’t know what you are talking about.”

Frisk stopped talking and grabbed the sheets. Doctor Allison noticed their eyes were wetting. “Fr-Frisk. I don’t know. Wha-t what you are talking about. But, but maybe you had some kind of dream? That has known to happen to coma victims.”

“No. It can’t. It was real.” Frisk said sniffing. “It was real!”

Allison was surprised by the child’s shouting. All of sudden Frisk grabbed their head. “AHHH!”

“FR-FRISK?” Allison jumped up. “What’s wrong?”

“It hurts. It hurts.” Frisk wasn’t lying. It felt like their head was going to explode. “Make it stop!” Their vison started to blur. “Mom! SANS! PAPYUS! SOMEBODY HELP ME!”

“Frisk I’m right here! Don’t worry!”

Frisk could hear the doctor’s voice but couldn’t see her. The pain stopped as fast as it appeared. As they were back in the black room from before. Only this time, they passed out.

 

Allison sighed in relief when Frisk stopped screaming. She didn’t know what had happened. But there was only way to find out.

Sean Skells sat in the waiting room. After Frisk had woken up he had called Allison and then called Victoria. She didn’t stay on the phone long enough for him to explain what had happened. Hopefully the school wouldn’t get mad that she left with half the day left.

Sean saw Victoria running through the parking lot through the window. He stood up and went to the door to meet her.

Victoria’s naturally strange white hair was still in a lose bun from work. She wore her older style dress that she preferred. “Sean. Frisk, are they, are they awake? Are they really awake?”

“Kinda.”

Victoria didn’t need to hear anything else she started to head towards the room she had grown to know so well. “Tori wait!”

Just as the mother was about to go into the room she stopped herself right before crashing into Doctor Allison. “Oh, my. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright ma'am.” Allison noticed the women’s expresson. “Oh, um. I suppose you would like to see Frisk. We-we Well you see. They, they had a little panic attack.”

“Are they alright!?”

“Ye-Yes. They are currently unconscious. But don’t worry, they- they won’t go back to a coma.”

Victoria pushed passed the doctor and went to sit beside her child. “Heya Doc.” Allison turned to see Sean.

“Oh, hello Sean.” Sean just gave a nod and walked back into the room. “So doc. You got any good news?”

“Sean, Frisk is awake. That’s the best news we have.” Victoria smiled.

“Frisk isn’t awake. At least, not the Frisk we know.”

“What?”

Sean sighed and explained everything that had happened when they first awoken. Sean and Allison both could tell Victoria was trying to hold back tears.

“Ms. Dreamer. Would you like me to.”

“That is not my name doctor. And no, I would not like you to call Arthur. I would like you tell me if Frisk has any chance of getting their memories back.”

Allison fidgeted nervously. “Well. When we were talking, they were asking about fonts and monsters. Something about humans being nice? I I have a theory that they may have had a dream of some kind; and they mixed the dream with reality.”

“Then what do we do?”

“I’m, I’m not sure yet.”

Victoria sighed and got up. She embraced the doctor. “Allison, you have been kind to us for so long. You are practically family. If anyone can figure it out, I’m sure it will be you.”

“You, you put too much faith in me. Bu- but I can try.”

Just then, Sean’s phone becan to ring. “Sean, I really wish you would change that ring tone.”

“What can I say Tori, it has a nice Ring to it.”

Victoria giggled, and Allison rolled her eyes. Sean just winked and answered. “Yo”

_“SEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN! IS IT TRUE? HAS OUR DEAR FRIEND FRISK FINALLY AWOKEN?”_

“How did you find out?”

_“SO IT’S TRUE! OH BROTHER THIS IS GREAT! I WILL BE THERE AFTER CLASS TO JOIN YOU ALL IN A FEAST OF SPAGHETTI.”_

“Wait. Peter. How did you..”

_“WAIT UNTIL I TELL EVERYONE. DIANE WILL FINALLY HAVE TO STOP LIEING, THE MAYOR WILL SMILE AGAIN, MATHEW WILL… WELL I DON’T KNOW HOW HE WILL’LL REACT. IT IS MATHEW AFTER ALL.”_

“Pete bro, I know you are excited but..”

 _“I HAVE TO GO NOW SEAN. DIANE IS COMING. SHE IS GONNA BE SO EXCITED!”_ Click.

Sean looked at his phone for a moment before shrugging. “Oh well, what could go wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any spelling errors let me know. Sorry it's a short chapter. But I do plan on continuing.


	3. Family

Victoria poured herself a large cup of coffee from the hospital family room. She was never much of a tea drinker after the accident with Frisk. It reminded her too much of Arthur.  
“Peter. I swear! You could have told me this on the phone!”  
“I did not know Frisk was still sleeping! Sean! You could I have told me! Then I could have told everyone else.” She heard voices enter the room. Turning around she saw Peter, Diane, and Sean. Diane was still in her police uniform and Peter was wearing the shirt Frisk had made for them last year. It was a plain white shirt with the words Cool Dude written with a black marker across the chest.  
“Hello everyone.” She said, pulling a smile. Sean was able to tell how fake it was.  
“Hello, Madam May! OW! Diane, why did you step on my foot.”  
“I was testing your strength.”  
“WHAT! THAT MUST MEAN I FAILED! TEST ME AGAIN!”  
“Could you quiet down?” A nurse peeked in. “There are children trying to rest.”  
“Of course.” Victoria nodded. “Could everyone please sit down? We need to talk.”  
Everyone found a seat. Sean took up two as he laid across it. He closed his eyes, Victoria secretly hoped he would fall asleep. He knew everything already. She knew how late he stayed up researching.  
“So. What’s going on with Frisk?” Diane asked, adjusting her eyepatch.  
“Frisk. Is awake. But they are not the Frisk we know. They don’t seem to remember us. I talked to doctor Allison, and she said. She said Frisk may remember something when they wake up again. But it’s highly unlikely. Frisk seemed to have some kind of dream, and they’ve mixed up the dream with reality.”  
The room was quiet. Diane had her fist clenched and was shaking with frustration. Even Peter didn’t say anything. He just looked at Victoria with a confused gaze.  
“So. When Frisk wakes up. Doctor Allison believes the best course of action would be to listen to them. Give them a moment to explain themselves. Also, that. That Sean should be the one to talk to them. After all, he was the first one they saw. Then we will introduce everyone, over time.”  
“When will I be able to see them?” Peter asked, in a surprising quiet tone.  
“I am unsure Peter.”  
“Can I at least peek into the room before they wake up?”  
Victoria smiled softly “I don’t see why not. Sean, will you go with him?”  
Sean opened one of his eyes and gave Victoria a thumbs up. “Sure thing Tori.”  
The two brothers left and Victoria sighed. She felt Diane’s hand on her shoulder. “Victoria. We need to talk.”  
“What about?” Victoria felt like she already knew the answer.  
“Arthur. I know you're mad at him. But he’s the reason that True Labs took over the hospital. Underground would have become a lost town on the map and Frisk may not have made it as far as they did.”  
Victoria knew that Diane was right. True Labs was a large science facility that was known for their amazing robotics. When they decided to go into the field of medicine, they decided to buy out Underground’s hospital. It didn’t coast them much. But it Arthur hadn’t been friends with the founder as children; things would be a lot worst.  
“Diane. I just don’t think now is a good time.”  
“Well, when will it be? I told him and he was kind enough to stay in his office. Why? Because he didn’t want to hurt you.” Diane knew it was a low blow. But at the moment she didn’t care.  
“After I get a chance to talk to my child. I will let you know.”

* * *

  
Brooklyn sat on the edge of their cousin's bed, he heard a loud laugh. “I think Peter is here to see Frisk. Do you think he’ll stop by to see you, Mathew?”  
Mathew continued to braid his Brooklyn’s long white hair. “Who knows? He was one of my biggest fans. Brooklyn, you look so good with long hair. I don’t understand why you didn’t grow it out sooner.”  
“Madden said I should cut it all off, says it makes me look stupid.” Brooklyn said, continuing the second conversation.  
“Well, Maddie has no sense of style. Is he still going to his anger management classes?”  
“Yea.”  
“Good. And tell him to come visit me! I need to make sure he isn’t so sloppy.”  
“He said he would only come if you stopped calling him Maddie. He got mad at me when I told him you only to it because you think it’s funny.”  
“And what did you do?”  
“I told him sorry.”  
“You really need to stick up for yourself Blooky. But worry not. I will give him a piece of my mind!”  
Brooklyn smiled when Mathew used their nickname. It had come from when they were kids and Mathew tried to say Brooky. The name just stuck. Before he could say anything else, Doctor Allison came in.  
“Hello, Mathew. How are you feeling today?”  
“I’m feeling amazing Doctor Allison. If you must know! All, though, my nurse could learn a thing or two!”  
“Bobby isn’t your personal assistant Mathew. He can’t run and get you stuff from your house. Anyway. It's time for your daily check. Brooklyn, there is a fresh pot of coffee in the family room. I can call you when we're done.”  
Brooklyn’s voice went to a whisper. They were never good around other people. “um um okay.” They quickly left the room. They never liked being around everyone. They liked to stay inside as much as they could. As soon as they got to the family room, they took out their headphones and went to their own little world.  

* * *

  
Frisk was awake. They were awake and scared. They didn’t know what was going on. Did a fight break out when the humans saw the monsters? Is that why they were here? They heard a knock on the door. “Hello?”  
Frisk recognized the voice as the man they saw when she woke up. “Come in.” The door opened and he walked in. He didn’t say anything until he made it to a seat next to the bed.    
“Hey. Name’s Sean.” His introduction was so sudden it startled Frisk. “So. I bet you're wondering what is going on?”  
“Yes.” They nodded.  
“Well. What do you want to know?”  
What did Frisk want to know? They thought about the first thing they should ask. “Where am I?”  
“A hospital bed.”  
“Ok. Where’s the hospital bed?”  
“In a room.”  
“Where’s the room?”  
“In a hallway.”  
“Where’s the hallway?”  
“On the 5th floor.”  
“Where is the 5th floor?”  
“The hospital.”  
“Where is the hospital?”  
“Underground.”  
Frisk heart skipped a beat. “We're in The Underground!? But. How?  
Sean raised an eyebrow. “First off. Rude for not laughing at my joke. Second. Underground. Not The Underground.”  
“Please open the window shades,” Frisk asked suddenly. Sean did so. Luckily it was just pushing a button. Frisk was almost blinded by how bright it was. The sun shined brightly, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Frisk didn’t understand. They gripped on the blanket.  
“Frisk. Maybe you shouldn’t be asking where you are, but who you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been on my mind for a while. Have an idea? Let me know. Also, if someone knows how to get wingdings to work let me know please.   
> knightiss.tumblr.com


End file.
